Rachel?
by wimpykid101
Summary: Rachel Black has successfully avoided LaPush for three years after her mothers death. But after a some skilled begging from her dad and brother, she agrees to come back for a month. But being in LaPush is alot harder than she though, until she met Paul...
1. The Beach

_hello everyone! This is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy! =)_

_xx J.M xx_1. The Beach

* * *

The lump in my throat gradually got bigger, the more my car disappeared into the thick forests that surrounded the small—practically non-existent—town of La Push, the place I've been successfully avoiding for the past 3 years. Except now.

Every thing reminded me of _her_. Mum. A simple leaf could set me off into a crying spasm. But with a lot of effort I was able to hold the flood gates back from flooding my cheeks.

I had always managed to come up with an excuse from coming back here. Back home. But this time I had nothing, so when my dad called suggesting I come back for a visit; I agreed. I had just graduated early form college so I had no where else to go. No choice.

Sure I was happy to see Jacob and Billy. Brother and father. I loved them both so much, but sometimes that wasn't enough to stop the overwhelming pain.

After a few more minutes of driving around, trying—and failing miserably— to find there house that dad had said was 'hidden in the forest' I finally found the driveways opening by the edge of the gravel road.

A sudden pain lurched in my stomach as I surveyed the house I grew up in. exactly the same. It was like she never left. Like she would be inside right now tapping her fingernails impatiently against the mahogany table that she inherited from her parents. Waiting for my arrival.

_Rachel. _The little voice in my head scolded_. She gone. Dead. Shes not coming back. _

I held back the sob I felt clawing up my throat as I turned off the car and slowly unbuckled my seat belt. Freezing halfway when the front door slammed open, revealing someone I missed more than anybody else.

_Jacob. _

His full lips were stretched across his face in a brilliant smile that lit up his face. He was glowing. I smiled back, but I could feel that it didn't reach my eyes in the same brightness that he expressed.

"Rachel!" he called, holding up his arm in a wave as he strolled over to were I was standing by my car. When he reached me he grabbed me around the waist and spun me around, hugging me close "I missed you so much." He mumbled against my neck.

"Missed you to," I replied as I ruffled his dark, cropped hair, "where's dad?"

Jacob laughed and rolled his eyes. "His out shopping, you know for food."

"Food?" I scoffed, "who shops for food?"

"Shut up," he smiled, "you know what I mean."

I craned my neck up to look at his expression, and that's when I realized how big he'd gotten.

"Jeez, Jake how tall are you?" I asked, realizing that he was about a foot taller than me. "And look at those muscles! Have you been working out?" I asked, reaching over and squeezing his bicep.

"Something like that." I heard him mutter, so low that I couldn't be sure enough that that's what he had said. His eyes had taken a distracted haze as he started intently into the thick forests edge. Just then a howl shattered the silence of there little house.

I shivered as I also scanned the forests "Jake?"

He looked back down at me, frowning slightly. "How bout you go inside and get comfortable while I go check something out?" he looked back at the forest seeming uneasy, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay but Jake—"

"Tonight Rach," he looked pained, "we'll talk tonight."

"fine." I sighed; he smiled at me then bounded off into the forest, disappearing into the thick shrub.

After Jacob left I managed to haul my bags from my boot to my room, which was—sadly—upstairs successfully not breaking a bone. Yet anyway. By the time dad came back I had already unpacked and had dinner cooking. Spaghetti. I remembered from my childhood that it was dad's favorite. He had hugged me tight, yet awkward since he was still in his wheelchair, and had thanked me for cooking him and Jake dinner. But I didn't mind. It kept my mind busy from unwanted thoughts and memories.

"So how was college?" he asked as I joined him on the couch, while the spaghetti was boiling. He looked over at me with a slightly pained face but he covered it well.

"Great."

He looked at me expectantly, obviously waiting for more.

I sighed, "I learnt a lot, the teachers were great" lie "the campus was beautiful" half lie "and every one was lovely" biggest lie yet.

He smiled, pleased "that sounds great Rach. I'm happy for you." I smiled tightly back. "Your mum would be proud of you honey, I know I am."

I stiffened. Not happy of the direction this conversation was taking.

"I'm going to go…..check on dinner." I mumbled as I quickly scurried off into the kitchen. I heard him sigh as he turned on the TV.

While I was serving dinner later on, I heard the front door open and Jake walked in. looking exhausted.

"Jake?" I asked, he looked over at me his eyes glazed over. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, look can you out mine in the fridge or something?" he mumbled, scratching him neck.

"Um…sure"

"Thanks" he came over and kissed my cheek, "I'm gonna go get some shut eye."

"ok." He smiled before heading up the stairs, when I heard his door close softly I picked up mine and dads plates and walked back into the lounge room and handed his to him.

"Thanks honey." He smiled up at me warmly, patting my hand.

I still didn't know if I was regretting coming home. But so far it hasn't been so bad.

I woke up the next morning, rain pounding against the window; which didn't surprise me really. Of course it would be raining. I surveyed the room and sighed, it was still the same except for the bed and the new closet. But the walls were still a light shade of pink that Rebecca and I had picked when we were younger. I missed Rebecca but I knew she was happy in Hawaii with her _hunky_ surfer boyfriend. When I finally got out of bed and dressed into simple jeans and a plain navy blue t-shirt I heard dad already up, his wheelchair squeaking loudly from down stairs.

"Morning dad." I said, kissing his forehead. He smiled up at me as I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"I made breakfast." He pointed to the kitchen were a plate of golden pancakes sat on the bench with a jug of orange juice placed beside it.

I smiled, "where's Jake?" I asked "normally he would have beaten me to the food."

He looked away "he's out with some friends." There was a stubborn edge in his voice. One I didn't like, but I decided to let it go. After breakfast I watched TV with him for a little bit before getting bored and saying I was going to go for a walk. It had stopped raining and I could see little beams of light slowly poking there way through the dense fog that hung over La Push like a rubber glove.

"Don't go to far okay?" I heard my dad yell from the living room as I opened the door, pulling on my coat.

"Kay." I called back, softly shutting the door behind me.

After a while of walking through the to-green forests I finally came to an opening in the trees. My excitement grew when I saw waves crashing against an invisible shore line. La Push's First Beach. I loved this place when I was younger; I came here all the time with my mum. I froze, the lump crawling its way up my throat again. All these memories suddenly crushing my chest, my breathe was coming out in short gasps. Before I was bombarded by more unwanted memories I quickly turned on my heel, only to be stopped by someone calling out my name.

"Rachel? Rachel Black?"

I turned on my heel to find a group of boys looking back at me, smiling brightly. It took me only a minute to realize who they were; I felt my own smile stretch across my face.

"Oh my god!" I laughed as I started to walk over to them, "Quill? Embry? I can't believe it!"

"Rach, looking good." Laughed Embry as he picked me up and crushed me against his chest.

"Cant. Breathe." I gasped. Embry laughed and gently put me back on my feet, I was on the ground for a minute before I was pulled into another bone crushing hug. This time from Quill. When he finally let me go I realized that two more guys had joined us. Oddly enough they all looked the same. Russet skin, dark—almost black—hair cropped short and they all had the same large build.

"I haven't seen you guys in years," I smiled "you're so tall now."

Embry smiled and patted my head, "and you're still as short as ever."

"Hey!" I whacked him across his arm, ignoring the sudden throb of pain. "5' 6 is not short."

"It is to us." Smirked one of the guys that had just joined us.

"We can't all be freakishly tall you know." I smiled at him.

"Freakishly tall is in. it's sexy." Laughed Embry. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, Rachel, this is Jared," Quill gestured to the guy who had talked before. I smiled at him. "And this is Paul," I looked up and met the eyes of the man to the left of Embry, and suddenly the whole world seemed to freeze. I was lost in the depths of his dark eyes, his eyebrows slanting downwards, creasing his brow as he studied me intently. His dark hair was cropped short like the others, but to me his was sexier, more hansom with its little flick at the front. His teeth were pearl white as he smiled down at me; his face was glowing with affection.

"Holy shit." I heard Embry mutter beside me, breaking me out of my haze. I broke away from Paul's gaze and looked around at the others, who were all looking at Paul with shocked mixed with slightly pissed expressions.

"Uh….Rachel, we have to go," Quill said quickly, grabbing Paul—who was still staring at me— by the bicep and tugging him away from were I was rooted to the spot staring after them as they hurried off down the beach, towards the forest.

Only four words ran through my mind at that moment.

_What the fucking hell?_

_So what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	2. Wierd Feelings

Thanks for the two reviews, you know who you are! REVIEW!

xx J.M xx

* * *

feelings

I stood, frozen in place as I stared at the opening in the forests that they had disappeared into. My whole body suddenly felt numb and cold, like the sun had been permanently removed from my life. I had an odd desire to see Paul again. To run a hand through his hair, kiss his full lips; crush myself to his body in an unbreakable hold. I was scared. I hadn't even said a word to the guy and I was already dreaming about kissing him?

After a while of standing, staring and slowly freezing I finally willed myself to move from the spot I've been frozen to for the past five minutes. I wish my mum was here. Everything was great back when we were a family, mum always in the kitchen cooking for us, dad always watching football since his wheelchair always got in the way in our small kitchen, Jacob and me throwing a football back and forth with Quil and Embry in the front yard and Rachel always reading a different book everyday while watching us from the safety of the porch swing. I missed out family nights that we had every Saturday; we would order pizza and watch movies until we all eventually fell asleep on the couch. All that stopped when she died. We slowly broke apart from each other and became distant, if someone talked to anyone of us we would only grunt in reply. I eventually stopped eating all together. Rebecca threw all her books out and swore never to read again. Jacob just stopped smiling and being his usual happy self and dad didn't even other to get up in the mornings. Our family was a wreck. So as soon as I turned 18 I high tailed it out of there as fast I could. Rachel left soon after and had her happy ending when she married Ian, her hunky Hawaiian surfer. I on the other hand left for college and became a hermit, only ever leaving my dorm if someone forcefully pulled me out, and for classes of course. Since all I did was study, I graduated early and bought my own apartment with a girl called Alisha, she was great, and because her mother had died also she knew what I was going through and helped me through it. A week later I got a call from dad saying that he wanted to see me, but after three years of not hearing anything form each other, I didn't blame him. So here I am, trudging through the forests in what I hope was the right direction to the house. When I finally found it, I wiped my boots on the 'Welcome to the Blacks' house mat that my mother had made and walked through the front door.

"Dad!" I called as I pulled my boots off and placed them by the door.

"In here!" he called back, smiling when he saw me walk in through the arched doorway. He was watching baseball, of course. "How was your walk?" he asked, muting the television.

I shrugged, "fine, I went to the beach and ran into Quil and Embry. And I met Jared and…Paul," saying his name out loud was even better than thinking it, shivers shot down my spine as I crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

My dad looked up when I said that, his face was weary, "you met them?"

"yeah." I answered slowly. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal, I mean I haven't seen them since…" I trailed off not liking were I was going with that sentence.

He shook his head, "it's not, just…did they say anything?"

"Um…no, they just said that they were happy to have me back and then…" I stopped as I remembered Paul's encounter and how the other had practically pulled him away from me.

"Then what."

"Ah…nothing dad it was nothing." I mumbled

He raised an eyebrow, "you sure?"

I looked at him, "yeah….look I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Sure thing honey, I'll wake you up for the bonfire tonight." He said as I started to walk up the steps.

"What bonfire?" I asked as I turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Quil and Embry would have told you when you met on the beach." When he noticed my blank expression he laughed, "Think of it as a welcome home to you, it's when everybody goes to First Beach and we light a bon fire and the elders tell the legends."

"Oh,"

"So…should I wake you up when its time to go?"

I smiled and nodded, "that would be great, thanks dad."

He smiled at me one more time before rolling back into the lounge room. I stood at the bottom of the stairs for a minute thinking. Would Paul be there tonight? Would he be wearing a t-shirt? I shook my head, trying to get the image of a shirtless Paul off my mind as I walked up the stairs.

"Rachel?" a gruff voice mumbled from behind me just as I was opening my door. I quickly turned around only to find Jacob standing behind me shirtless, does anybody wear shirts here? I was really starting to hope that the girls do.

"Hey Jake." I smiled.

"I heard about Paul." He muttered, dragging his hand through his hair.

"What?" I asked, "Did something happen to Paul?"

He looked at me and smiled "no Rach he's fine. It's just….." I saw his hands clench into tight fists in his hair. "He didn't have a right to do that" he muttered, breathing deeply through his nose.

"Do what?"

"Uh…nothing, look how about you go get some sleep," he said, ruffling my hair "I've got some things to do."

"Ok, will I see you tonight at the bonfire?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." Was the last thing he said before he ran down the stairs and was out the door.

"bye." I sighed, as I opened my door and walked into my room. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a bright orange tank-top and shorts, I changed into them then I pulled back the covers of my bed and snuggled into them, promptly falling asleep.

"Mummy?" I asked as I bent down, leaning my forearms on my knees and peered into the window of the oven, watching the cookies slowly puff up "are they done yet?"

She smiled and ruffled my hair, "no honey a few more minutes to go yet."

My smiled faltered, "But I want one now!" I whined

Her face was soft, "honey look," she pointed to the timer "there's still two minutes left."

"60 seconds!" I smiled, throwing up my hands.

Her smile was warm, "no one minute is sixty seconds. Two minutes is—"

"Seventy?"

"120."

I jutted out my bottom lip "but that's so long!"

"How about we play a game?" she offered, removing her apron, and then helping me with mine.

I hesitated, "what kind of game?"

"Hide and seek?"

"Muuum!" I whined "that's a baby game."

"Dominoes?" she tried again.

I looked at her like she'd suddenly sprouted another head, "what are…dominoes?"

"Come on," She smiled softly, grabbing my hand "I'll show you."

"Hello?" some one called out, there voice echoing through the empty house as I shot up from my bed, the covers sliding off my body. "Rachel?"

"Shit" I muttered, throwing off my quilt and walked towards the door, I pulled it open and started walking down the stairs. But stopped mid step when I saw Paul standing there. Without a shirt. Good god. The only article of clothing he had on was a pare of sweats than hung loosely on his hips. I could quite literally die happy right now. "Um…hey"

His face brightened as I talked "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering were your dad was here…." He trailed off, looking around the room "but I'm guessing he's not."

My eyes also scanned the room, shocked to see it empty, "I guess they aren't."

"They?" his eyes settled back on my face.

"Jacob."

He smiled tightly "oh yeah, forgot you're his sister." He ran a hand through his hair; I wish that was my hand. "Well I'll see you around."

"Wait!" I said desperately as he started to turn around "I was just about to make breakfast, do you want to….um, join me?"

His face brightened and his smiled grew, "I'd love that."

"Great!" I smiled and he smiled back. His smile was gorgeous, the way his full lips pulled back over his glistening white teeth that looked even brighter against his russet skin. God I loved his smiled. I hesitated a little longer before shaking myself out of the daze and walking into the kitchen, with Paul following.

**Paul's POV **

She was beautiful. Perfect. An angel. I loved the way her eyes shined when she smiled; the way her raven black hair glowed in the sunlight, her russet skin looked so soft. I held my hand back, all I wanted to do was touch her, kiss her, even hugging her would do. She was my everything.

"What kind of pancakes do you want Paul?" her soft as silk voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Blueberry will do." I smiled at her and had the satisfaction of hearing her heart accelerate. When she turned back to the stove I had another opportunity to ogle at what she was—or wasn't—wearing. Her bright orange tank top was a tight fit, but you won't hear me complain, it showed off her curves. And god they were amazing. When I finished observing her upper area form behind my eyes slid downwards. My breathing hitched as I followed the curve of her back to the curves of her ass. The shorts she was wearing might as well have been her underwear; she might as well be walking around naked. Mini Paul twitched in my pants at the thought.

"So…" Rachel's voice once again broke me out of my thoughts. "Are you going to the bonfire tonight?"

"What?"

She turned around and smiled at me "the bonfire?"

"Oh right," I laughed "yeah. I am"

Her smile grew, "great!"

"Rachel?" I recognized Jacobs's voice and instantly stiffened. The last time we were in the same room, it didn't end up so well. To cut a long story short Sam had to pull us into different rooms to calm down.

"Oh, hey Jake" Rachel smiled "guess who stopped by?"

"I know and he better leave now" he muttered under his breathe so that Rachel couldn't hear. But I deffinantly could. "Oh, hey Paul, what are you doing with my sister in my house eating my food?"

"having breakfast" I answered simply as I turned back to watch Rachel as she placed the pancakes onto plates, and reached over the table to hand me one, giving me a clear view down her shirt. And so help me she wasn't wearing a bra. I smiled my thanks and began to dig in, watching Jacob from the corner of my eye as he huffed impatiently and stopped over to the fridge, pulled out the milk and sculled it right form the carton.

"Jacob!" Rachel scolded, whacking him with the tea towel and scowling, looking adorable.

"What?" he mumbled, since he had a mouth fool of milk it sounded more like 'wab'.

"It's like you were raised by a pack of wolves." she laughed, shaking her head. Jacob sent an anxious look at me. I shook my head answering his question. No I hadn't told her. Not yet anyway.

"You know what Rach?" I asked smiling brightly at her.

"What?"

"You're a great cook; I think I'm gonna hang out here a lot more often from now on." She smiled slightly, blushed then looked down. I grinned smugly at Jacob whose glare could've made a vampire cry. Figures.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. The Bonfire

"Rachel are you done yet?" Jacob whined through my door. It was later that afternoon and I had locked my door to give me any chance of privacy that I had in this little town, and was getting ready for the bonfire tonight. I didn't think I was taking a long time but judging from the thumping of Jacobs's fists and the loud mumbles from Billy downstairs, I guess I was taking a….while.

"Give me a minute" I said back as I curled the last bit of hair. I heard Jacob groan then something slump against the door. Probably his back. I smiled at his impatience and added another coat of mascara before stepping back and looking in the mirror. I looked ok….i guess. I was wearing my favorite pare of jeans—that I knew made my ass look good—with a plain white t-shirt. My dark curls flowed softly down my back in a silky waterfall. I smiled and opened the door. Causing Jacob to fall through the open space. He landed with'oomph' then opened his eyes to glare at me.

"Next time," he paused as he got up and brushed himself off, "warn a guy before you open a door they could be leaning on. Maybe a 'hey Jake I'm opening the door now, feel free to move' you know? A warning would be nice, next time—"

"Jake," I interrupted, amused "I'm sorry. I forgot you were sitting there—wait why were you sitting there?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand, twirling me around in a circle "no reason, you look great by the way" he stopped spinning me and turned me to face him, "Pauls gonna be droolin' like the dog he is." He chuckled pulling me into a tight hug.

"Is that how you bad mouth each other here?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What?"

"The whole dog thing? Or are you just all freaky dog people?"

He grimaced and looked out the window, "something like that," he looked back down at me, smiling but it didn't reach his eyes. "We better get going, everyone's down there already."

My heart beat increased at the thought of Paul being there. Shirtless. With me in his arms. Dear god, what have I become?

"Rachel you look beautiful" my dad smiled at me softly from his spot by the door when Jake and me descended down the stairs.

"Thanks dad." I smiled back as I bent down and lightly kissed his cheek. Jacob grabbed the arms of his wheelchair and pushed him out the door towards his truck. I followed behind—only stopping to check myself in the mirror beside the door—before I closed the door behind me and walked down the gravel path towards the car.

"Rachel baby!"I heard someone yell as I stepped out of the car. I turned around and saw Embry Call smiling at me. Wearing a t-shirt. Shocking.

"Hey," I gave him a smile as he pulled me towards him, crushing me against his chest. "Embry I do have lungs and internal organs which are on there way to being mush." I managed to cough out. He laughed and let me go, still holding my shoulders as his eyes raked over me.

"You look great." He smiled. I was about to say something—I don't know what yet—but was interrupted by a husky voice yelling:

"Oi! Foods ready, get ya hands off her ass!" Embry laughed again before clasping his hand in mine and walking towards the large fire that everyone was seated around.

"Heres the thing," whispered Embry, pulling me back "the boys and i are having a little bet, just a little fun, but I need you to play along, ok?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "I'm not agreeing until you tell me what it is."

"Fine," he muttered. "Pretend to be my girlfriend."

"w-what?"

"Not girlfriend, girlfriend just you know flirtatious friends."

"Flirtatious friends?" I repeated "why?"

"To see how long it takes for Paul to stop us" He looked down and noticed my disapproving expression, "come on! I'm betting my life savings here! Do you want my children to live on the streets like that Oliva Turn dude?"

"Oliva Twist."

"You say tomato I say potato," he waved his hand in the air, like he was trying to swat away that part of the convocation "Please rach?" he jutted out his bottom lip, his eyes widening.

"Fine," I caved "but," I added when he started to smile "no kissing."

"What!"

"No is no Em."

"But that's what makes it seem real!"

"But it's not real."

He grumbled something under his breath—I caught the words 'pain in the ass' and 'can't believe this'—before clasping onto my hand again and walking towards the others.

"Hey guys." Embry smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist. I noticed Paul glare momentarily at him before casting his gaze back onto the fire. By Embry's pout that wasn't the reaction he was looking for. This was going to be a long night.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait and sorry that it's so short !**


	4. Jealousy

And a long night it was. I was expecting a few sneaky grabs from Embry during the night, but definitely not full on gropes to my privates! And right in front of Paul? I mean seriously. Control the hormones please.

"Embry" I warned as I once again felt his hand slowly creeping up my thigh. Without delay I slapped his hand off my bodice. He gave me his sexy smirk before throwing his arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

From across the circle I saw Paul looking away but he was….shaking? I mean full on clothes in the dryer shaking. Jacob reached over a whispered something in his ear, then looked over at embry and gave him the finger. How charming these boys are.

"Embry I think we should stop." I whispered, pushing his arm off my shoulders.

He looked down at me, mouth agape, and whispered back "you can't be serious"

I nodded "Paul looks like a babies rattle at the moment…." I nodded my head to the shaking Paul "I don't think we should keep going."

"Fine," he muttered slowly letting me go. I let out a sigh of relief. But that was cut off when he forcefully grabbed my chin and crushed his lips to mine.

It all went very quickly then.

All of a sudden Embry's mouth was ripped from mine and he was on the ground with Paul on top of him, swinging his fists and crushing them into his face repeatedly. Holy shit.

I felt my mouth drop open when Paul picked Embry up by his shirt and pushed him up against the nearest tree. They were whispering furiously back and forth but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Stupid ears.

I saw from my right, Sam take in my frozen form, before sighing and walking over to the wrestling boys and pulling them apart. He pushed a still yelling Paul into Jacobs's arms and a bleeding Embry into Quils. A few words were passed between them before they all turned and looked at me. All I could do was swallow before I stood up shakily; grabbed my bag from beside me and ran.

"Rachel!" I heard Jacobs voice call through the trees. But I didn't turn. When I reached the truck I ripped open the door which screeched in protest and jumped in. I turned the key that was in the ignition and swiftly pulled out off the car park. Not looking back. I didn't think to look in the passenger seat until movement caught my eye. I slowly turned my head and felt my eyes widen as I took in Paul sitting there playing with a screw driver. This was Jacobs's car after all.

"w-what are you doing here?" I whispered, unable to make my voice louder.

He shrugged and looked at me from the corner of his eye, "I'm sorry Rach. I didn't mean to bash you're…." He swallowed and I noticed his eyes darken as he muttered "date"

The silence was shattered by my booming laugh.

"You" laugh "thought" laugh "that" laugh "me and" laugh "embry" laugh "were dating?"

He looked at me; his eyebrows raised "aren't you?"

I smirked and shook my head "no my dear Paul, were not dating, I thought you would of known about the bet the guys were having."

"Bet?"

"You seriously didn't know?" when he shook his head I continued "well they made a bet to see how long it would take for you to….crack. Get angry"

He sighed and I noticed his hand shaking slightly against the seat. Without thinking I reached over and linked my fingers with his. The shaking instantly stopped. He looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Rach?" he asked, and I noticed that he suddenly sounded nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Would you…um like to go on a date with me?" he asked shifting in his seat "maybe this Friday?"

I smiled and pulled his hand up to my mouth and kissed the back of it. I heard his breathing hitch. "I would love to."

**again sorry that its soo short, i suck. i promise the next chapter will be longer since it going to be the big date between Paul and Rachel. be excited my loyal readers your in for some fun ;)**


	5. The Date

"Jacob" I whined, chasing him down the stairs. "Come on why wont you help me?"

"Because I'm not a girl rach, I don't spend my every breath reading Cosmo or Vogue"

"You knowing the names of them is scary enough" I laughed. He scowled and ran around the other side of the dining room table.

"Jake!" I whined, jutting out my lower lip "please? I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Surprise, surprise!" he joked, running around the table again when I ran after him, "I don't know how Paul imp—I mean puts up with you."

"Asshole" I laughed, faking to the left then running to the right of the table, trapping him in the corner. "I only need your advice on what to wear jakey. I'm new to all this lovey-dovey shit"

"Lovey-dovey?" he laughed "there's a new one"

"Jake pleeeease?"

"Nope" he said, popping the 'p' with a shake of his head.

"But—"

"Rachel" my dad laughed, his head poking out from the lounge room "leave your brother alone, I'll help you"

I grimaced and Jacob covered his laugh with a cough "dad, no offence but I'm not really into wearing suspenders on a first date with Paul."

My dad faked a hurt expression "well I'm not your mum, but I do know my high heels"

"You have high heels?" Jake laughed "now this I gotta see"

"Ugh! You two are no help" I said stomping my way back up the stairs. I still had one hour till my date with Paul. Paul. Just saying his name sent shivers up my spine. And I mean in a good way.

I walked over to my closet, pulling my t-shirt over my head and tugging my sweats off as well with some effort, I finally pulled open the doors. Searching through my clothes I finally found a tight fitting black dress, pulling that on. I added my favorite black heels and walked into the bathroom, liking the way the dress hugged my figure. Pulling my hair out of my messy bun I let my hair fall down my back in soft curls. I quickly added a brush of mascara then put on the bracelet I got from my mum. Looking down at it I was suddenly hit by a brutal wave of emotion, I managed to just hold back the tears, not wanting the mascara to run as I walked out of my room and downstairs to were Jacob and dad were sitting watching a football game.

"Is he here yet?" I asked. They both turned around. Jacob let out a low whistle.

"Hello there, who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

I poked my tongue out at him, just as bright headlights leaked through the slits in the closed curtains.

"Oh my god!" I wailed, running to the nearest mirror and flattening my hair. "How do I look? Is it okay?" I studied there amused expressions and felt my face drop "its horrible isn't it? Oh my god I look horrible!"

"Rachel," my dad laughed "sweetie you look absolutely perfect"

There was a knock at my door and my heart thumped loudly in my chest. Holy shit.

"Calm down rach, I'll go get the door" smiled Jacob, patting me on the shoulder as he walked past.

"No!" I cried, just as his hand wrapped around the copper handle. He turned back to me; his eyebrows raised "just give me a minute. I probably look horrible and possessed!" he just shook his head, smiled at me and flung open the door.

Standing there was Paul. My Paul. Whoa! Were did that come from? He looked incredible. His blue washed jeans hung low on his hips, he had a tight grey t-shirt that I wanted to rip right from his hot looking body that made we wet between my legs. Oh my god! Ive turned into a perverted teenager! And his black leather jacket wasn't helping either. Damn him.

I smiled nervously and raised my hand in a small wave. But he didn't smile back, he was staring me up and down, his jaw slack. After a few more minutes I heard Jacob sigh, before whacking Paul on the head. Hard. Paul winced, his awed stare turning to a glare as he glanced back at Jake.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he grumbled, rubbing his neck.

"Quit the googley eyes and just jump each others bones like you want to."

"Jake!" I scolded, a blush rushing to my cheeks almost instantly. I snuck a glance at Paul but he couldn't have looked more comfortable, he was smirking in my direction, one of his eyebrows raised. "You're so embarrassing" I mumbled, grabbing my coat that was hanging over the back of the couch. He threw his head back and laughed, walking past me into the kitchen.

"Don't worry Paul shes one the pill, skin on skin always felt better!" I heard him call before hearing his footsteps quickly run up the stairs.

My blush turned even redder and this time even Paul blushed a bit. My dad rolled his eyes and smiled at us. "Ignore him Rach, have a good night kids." I thanked him with a smile as I turned around and glanced at Paul, he was smiling at me again, holding out his hand that I took cautiously, feeling a sharp tingling were our skin met, we both shivered at the contact. As we turned to walk out the door towards Paul's truck I heard my dad call out:

"Don't ignore Jacob! No rubber no fun!"

Oh my god.

Paul smirked at my once again bright red face as he pulled open the door for me to get in. once I was in and him ignoring my protests had buckled my seat belt for me, he ran around to his side of the car and got in. shaking the rain drops from his cropped hair. Splattering them all over my side of the car.

"Paul!" I yell/laughed, hitting him in the shoulder. "That wasn't funny"

He smiled "you've got some water on your lip….." he trailed off, his eyes turned glassy as he slowly leaned in towards me. My heart beat harder in my chest when his lips finally descended on mine. I moaned embarrassingly loud when he bit down hard on my lower lip, before running his tongue over the sting. Without thinking I felt my hands reach up and wrap around his neck, grabbing what I could of his dark hair, making him moan. After a few minutes our lips became more urgent, my breathing turned into sharp gasps as we rubbed each others lips raw. At my next moan, I felt Paul slowly pull away, our lips making a wet sound when they separated. Oh my god. I just kissed Paul. Paul as in Paul, Paul. Paul as in the Paul sitting next to me looking sexy as hell Paul.

"Rach I'm sorry," he said, taking my silence as a bad thing "I had a plan to kiss you on the cheek after our date, but then I saw you looking…..incredible and I just snapped. I guess…..please just, say something"

I smiled and ran my hand along his cheek; I felt his muscles relax almost instantly "its okay, I liked it. You taste great" holy shit. Did I just say that? I felt yet another blush cover my cheeks. He smiled and ran his hand down my face, cupping my cheek.

"I love it when you blush. And you taste great to" this time his smile was cocky.

"Shut up" I laughed as I shoved his shoulder again.

We eventually made it to the restaurant that night. When Paul helped me out of his truck he forcefully pushed me up against the door and crushed his lips to mine, the quiet parking lot was soon filled with our loud and husky moans as we rubbed against each others clothed privates. When we pulled apart we smiled sheepishly at each other.

"Sorry, I had to" he smirked as he placed a quick kiss to my lips again before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the entrance. And it didn't go unnoticed that Jacobs car was at the back of the parking lot when we got there, filled with the rest of his gang, and god help me one of them had binoculars.

"Perverts" I muttered "I thought the porn magazines underneath Jacobs bed were enough to satisfied them. But no, they had to spy on my sex life, there probably jerking off right now."

Paul laughed, and slung his arm over my shoulder "I always thought they were gay, but a gangbang in this particular car park? What a coincidence."

"A coincidence indeed" I agreed throwing a quick glare in the cars direction. When we entered the restaurant I was hit by the best smelling food, causing my stomach to rumble loudly. And from Paul's sudden laugh, he definitely heard it.

"I have a reservation under Paul for 7:30" he smiled at the blonde bimbo behind the counter, who swooned and muttered a woozy greeting before leading us to a table near the back. When we were seated she seemed to of found her voice. But when she spoke I wish she hadn't, talk about nails in a chalk board.

"Hello I'm Hannah and I'll be your waiter this evening; can I get you any drinks?" of course her question was directed to Paul like I wasn't even there, she was practically rubbing her chest up and down his bicep.

"Rachel?" he asked, looked away from bimbo Hannah to smile at me.

"I'll just have water" I smiled back, bending over the table to lock my lips with his. He seemed surprised at first but shook it off and kissed me back. When I pulled back he gave me a confused but pleases look, I just waved him off, sending a glare towards BH who huffed at her loss of attention and walked off.

"I think I'll pay her to follow me around if that's how you're going to react" he smirked, grabbing my hand that was on the table and enter winning our fingers. I looked down at our joint hands and smiled a smile of pure bliss. Which was ruined when BH came back and slammed my water down with unnecessary force. She glared at me before turning and giggling at Paul, placing her hand on his arm again.

"I'm so sorry I forgot to ask you of you wanted a drink." She giggled again, giving her spidery thin hand some rubbing movements. "Just tell me what you want and I can get it for you, anything at all." she pushed her breasts against him again. Did I catch a double meaning in her scratchy i-just-had-a-smoke-voice? Was this lady serious? I was right bloody here.

Paul smiled politely, grabbed her hand and pushed her away gently, I hated that. I wanted him to really shove her, but knowing that he hated her presence as much as the next made me feel better instantly. Sort of. I still wanted to do her physical harm. "I'll just have a water to thanks."

She was obviously waiting for more, but when more didn't come she smiled, rubbed his arm and walked off adding an extra sway to her hips. Please God make her legs snap.

"Ugh" I moaned "Hannah bimbo is such a…."

"Bimbo?" Paul offered smiling at me warmly, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes!" I smiled back "that exactly right"

Paul laughed "have I told you you're a keeper?"

"Nooo" I mused, patting my chin. "I don't think you have."

"Well I will now, you're a keeper" he smiled, making my heart flutter.

"You're a keeper to Paul. I love yo—the wallpaper!" I stammered, catching myself at the last minute. No need to ruin a good first date with those words.

Paul raised an eyebrow at my bright red face, before looking around the room "yeah….i guess it's alright, personally I would have gone with a lighter blue"

"R-really? Well," I cleared my throat, "that nice, um…I agree"

"Really?" he smiled, "and I always thought you were a purple kind of girl"

I scoffed "purple? Why purple when you can have blue!"

Pauls smile brightened "right!"

We both smiled goofily at each other for the next few minutes until BH came back and took our orders. We were still smiling when the date was over and when we reached my house and he kissed me goodbye (quite roughly I might add) but when I was stripping out of my dress I thought back to what I had nearly said out loud. Did I really love Paul

_**A/N: OMG! i am soooo sorry about the lateness of this chapter, its nearly the end of school & i had a shit load of homework to do. Hope you liked it anyway, sorry again. **_


End file.
